Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off
by NS- Leclair
Summary: NS In response to a challenge. It's pretty self explanatory if you look at the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not write for CBS despite how much I would like to convince them that I should. So, I do not own, I did not create, and I definitely do not profit from any of this. Shame, eh?

**Rating:** A light R for this entire story. I'm just saying that because you never know with me.

**A/N:** This is a response to a challenge Ashley bestowed upon me, somehow knowing that I would love it and take it under my wig. I'm thinking of making it a couple chapters long. It's something I always end up doing. You rock my rugby socks, girl. This is dedicated to you because we all know that tequila makes your clothes fall off.

* * *

** Chapter One**

"Come on, Sar," Nick whined, his accent thickened as he begged her.

He was trailing behind her as she made her way to her car, her walk brisk or else she was sure to be late for a case. It wasn't like it would take long for the wrong person to find out that the Dean of the most prestigious university in Nevada was lying dead in his own pool of blood, apparently in a rather compromising situation.

"Nicky, I have to get to this case," Sara stated, flinging open the door to the driver's side of her Denali. She met Nick straight in the eye and waited for him to plead his case.

"You never go out, Sar. It'll be just me, you, and Warrick. The old gang like the old days."

"Nick, in the old days, I wasn't exactly straying from the bottle and your asking me to go back?"

"I'm not – Sara, don't be so hard on yourself," Nick said softly, hating that their conversation was heading in this direction.

"Well, it's true."

"It's just a night out with the guys. I'll even invite Greggo if this is what this is all about."

His grin was lopsided and the one that Sara had grown to love over the years. The smile broke her down and made her succumb to anything Nick wanted.

"Fine. I'll come," she said dully, feigning boredom as she slid into the driver's seat.

Nick closed the door for her and waited as Sara rolled down the window. He crossed his arms and rested them on the sill of the driver's window, peering up at Sara with his trademark smirk.

"You'll know you'll have a good time."

Sara started the engine before gripping the steering wheel and staring straight ahead, purposely half ignoring Nick just to frustrate him.

"You gunna wear something nice?" he drawled, raising his eyebrows at her suggestively when she looked at him.

"Are you?" she asked pointedly.

"I'll wear my best Stetson. How's that?"

"Nicky, you don't even wear cowboy hats," Sara remarked casually, smirking at him when he shrugged. "Not that I'd complain if you did."

He raised one eyebrow and suddenly looked more intrigue than he had a few moments ago. "You like cowboy hats?"

Chuckling, Sara nodded and added dreamily for affect, "Something about a man in a cowboy hat… how could a girl say no?"

"Say 'no' to what, exactly?"

She looked at him evenly with a stoic expression. "What do you think, Nicky?"

"I –"

"Don't answer that," she said, cutting him off. "I'm going to be late if I entertain you any longer."

"I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Where we going exactly?"

"It's a surprise."

"I want to know what I should wear," she reasoned simply.

"Sara Sidle actually thinking about what to wear?" Nick said just to annoy her.

The comment received a punch in the arm but Nick didn't mind. She hadn't even hit him that hard that time. It was worth seeing her frazzled for a second or two.

"I told you already. Dress nice."

"If you're wearing your best Stetson, am I going to have to wear my best jean skirt and put my hair in pigtails?"

"How old are you, ten? You think 'Rick would actually let me drag him to a country bar? Or Greg for that matter?"

Shrugging, she replied, "You never know."

"I'll see you eight."

"Yeah, see you then."

Nick took a large step away from the Denali so that she could pull out of her parking stall. He watched her head out of the parking lot and speed down the end of the street until she drove out of sight. He rubbed the side of his unshaven face with his hand and wondered exactly how the night was going to turn out.

Sure enough, Sara's doorbell rang at eight o'clock sharp. Nervously, she fixed her hair in the mirror that was in her hallway. Looking with apprehension at the door and knowing full well who was behind it waiting for her, Sara pursed her lips together and then slid them across one another, the usual way of spreading lipstick evenly.

Letting out a rather large sigh that only helped melt a bit of her fear, Sara strode to the door with her head held, her own way of being defiant of her nerves. She wasn't sure why she was acting so silly. It wasn't a date. Warrick and Greg were supposed to be there as well.

Sara unlocked and opened the door, letting the cool night air shock her senses when a familiar scent was carried on it. Looking from his feet, which were clad in cowboy boots, up his denim clad legs and over his torso that was covered in a slightly fitting black t-shirt, Sara swallowed hard and then met his eyes. He was wearing a light brown Stetson.

"You said we weren't going to a country bar!"

"We aren't," he grinned at her, not hiding the fact that he was clearly checking her out.

"So why are you dressed like that?"

"Because I wanted to see if what you said was true?"

"And what did I say?" she asked, grabbing her coat off the hanger.

As she pulled her coat over her arms and shoulders, she closed the door behind her, never breaking eye contact with the Texan across from her. Keys in hand, she locked the door and followed him down the steps to where his car was parked.

"Something about a woman not being able to say 'no' to a man wearing a cowboy hat."

"Oh," she mumbled, beginning to blush, not even noticing that Nick had opened the door for her. "Yeah, that."

Smirking, he rounded the front of the car while Sara sat in her seat, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. True to her word, though it was in humor, she wore her best jean skirt that hugged her hips and came a couple of inches above her knees. On her feet were wedge heels that she could walk in easily since they weren't too high or else she would have definitely tripped down the stairs.

"So Nicky, where are we meeting Warrick and Greggo?"

"Um, we're not meeting them anywhere."

"I thought they were coming?"

"Well, Greg apparently has a date with the new receptionist and Warrick said that he doesn't drink or have fun any more."

"He didn't say that."

"No, he's working a double."

"You're an idiot," she breathed, rolling her eyes as she stared out the window.

There was a brief moment of silence as Nick drove and Sara tried to ignore the cowboy hat that was thrown casually on the backseat. She could see it out of the corner of her eye and she had an urge to grab it and put it back on his head. Luckily for her, she had self-control.

"You look nice," he said, breaking the stillness in the car.

"You told me to be."

"Doesn't mean you'll listen."

"That's true."

She paused and looked down at her sleeveless black shirt, the fabric bunching purposely at the shoulders and at the plunging neckline.

"Are you sure I'm not over dressed? You did say we're going to a bar, right?"

"It's also a kind of club."

"So we're going to a club? Where people dance… to music?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, glancing at her as he drove, "ever heard of those?"

"Well, yeah."

"Ever been to one?"

"Once."

"You've only been to a club once?"

"Maybe twice. I don't know."

"Girl, I've got to take you out more."

It was then that they pulled into a parking lot with lots of cars already there. Sara tried to look at the building but there really wasn't much to it. There was no cliché bouncer, picking and choosing who came and went, or neon lights saying the club's name. Sara thought she heard music but she wasn't sure..

The two of them got out of the car and as they made their way to the front door, Nick reached out a took Sara's hand, knowing full well that this wasn't going to be her typical scene despite how easy-going and fun-loving she could be at times.

"I'll be all right," Sara said simply, giving the man beside her a reassuring smile in hopes that it would stop him from feeling the need to baby her. She was there to have fun with her coworker, to have a couple of drinks, and then go home. Alone.

"I know. I'm just marking my territory," he stated as they stepped through the door and into the nightlife of typical Las Vegas.

"What did you say?" she asked. She hadn't heard him since he said something the second that they walked through the door, loud music assaulting their ears.

"Nothing," he called back.

Walking by a speaker wasn't ideal, so they made their way through the hoards of people on the dance floor. Nick noticed a bar on the other side of the large room while Sara pointed out that there were smaller spaces, cubicles almost but a little classier, where people were sitting, having drinks. Pulling Sara by her hand that was linked with his, Nick led her to an empty booth, away from the music and away from the people who were dancing to the energetic music.

"Where'd you hear about this place?" Sara questioned as she slid alone the leather booth seat that was in the shape of a semicircle.

"Greg."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"He might show up here with his date or so he tried to tell me."

"Angela would go to a place like this?"

"Hey, we're here aren't we?" pointed out Nick.

"Yeah, what does that say about us?"

Nick smiled at her and was glad that they had settled in with each other easily. He almost half expected for a slight awkward beginning or some point but so far, he hadn't found it and would be happy all night if there weren't one.

"I'm going to get us something to drink," he announced.

"Oh, I'll have – "

"Whatever I bring back," he responded with his smirk, sliding out of the booth.

"Nick, just make sure it's not – "

It was too late, however. The crowd of dancing people already engulfed Nick and Sara was left alone, hoping that he didn't come back with her particular brand of torture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** "Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off" – Joe Nichols. I don't own anything.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** Ashley, I'm sure you were thinking of something a little different when you gave me this challenge but I decided to go with what I first had in mind. It's not very witty but I don't mind it. Better luck with the next one.

Kate: Don't worry, you'll get use out of you're A/C soon enough. Nick's accent… that's hot. -**strangles self-**

Cherry: I like how you made Jack Daniels a separate category from alcohol.

I pre-apologize if I mess up the order of the salt, lime, and tequila. Granted I don't believe a lot of people do it but it's the easiest way to make Sara lick Nick, right?

* * *

** Chapter Two**

By the time Nick had returned with something in each hand, Sara was far too busy to notice much else except for the manner of which the people were dancing. The look on her face was a hybrid of disgust and intrigue. Nick noticed immediately and laughed at her fascinated expression.

"Never seen people dance before, Sar?"

"Not like _that_," she stated, nodding her head to a couple that were grinding not far from where their table was. "I mean, wasn't that what we did in college?"

"Yeah, and to think some fifteen-year-olds do it too."

Sara screwed up her face in disgust but the look faltered when Nick set down two clear shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"You bastard," she breathed out. It was too quiet for him to hear but he knew she had said something.

"Come again?"

"Tequila?"

Nick pulled out two lemons from his pocket and several packages of salt, dumping them onto the table.

"Something wrong?"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Tequila?" she said again in disbelief, looking at him like he was supposed to know exactly what she was talking about.

"Um, yeah? You don't like tequila?"

"Tequila doesn't like _me_. We're not buddies."

"Then this is perfect."

"Excuse me."

"You'll be smashed after two shots and the rest will be for me," he remarked with a smile. "Now be quiet and start cutting the lime."

Sara grabbed the knife that was in front of her and brooded over it, muttering things about what she was going to do to him with the knife in her hand. When she looked up, Nick had already opened the bottle and had poured some of the clear liquid into the shot glasses.

"I'm assuming you know how this works."

"I have done shots before," she murmured darkly, grabbing a packet of salt.

A devious smile crept across her cherry red lips a moment later, causing Nick to frown when he saw the look on her face.

"What?"

"So Nicky," she practically purred, "how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Well, the salt. We going to lick it off each other or ourselves?"

Nick swallowed hard and stared at her. She couldn't have looked any smugger with herself as she sat there holding an opened salt package in her hand.

"Whatever you want, Sar."

"Come 'ere, cowboy," she smiled.

His compliance was almost immediate. They sat by side and Sara was busy telling Nick to lick his wrist. He had half a mind to tell her to lick it herself but thought better of it. Sara sprinkled some salt on it and then made Nick hold a lime by the rind with his teeth.

She was grinning at him silkily while she had her shot in her hand. She quickly knocked it back, feeling the familiar burn in the back of her throat, before she grabbed Nick's wrist and licked it. She thought she felt him shiver. When it came to the lime, Sara leaned in close and slowly bit into the flesh of the fruit, all the while keeping eye contact with Nick. He relinquished his hold of the lime and Sara took it out of her mouth a moment later.

"Your turn," she smirked, grabbing a slice of lime to put in her mouth.

"All right," he drawled out evenly.

When Sara offered up her wrist, Nick lightly shook his head and then gently pulled her closer to him by the back of her neck. He briefly looked into her eyes and then gave the side of her neck a long, languid lick. This time, it was her that shivered and although Nick saw it, he didn't comment on it to her relief. He placed a bit of salt on her neck and then took up the shot in his hand.

Sara was busy trying to get a better grip with her teeth on the rind of the lime to watch Nick swallow the tequila in one mouthful.

"Hold on a sec," she muttered but apparently not loud enough.

Nick turned to face her and went for the lime that was supposed to be in her mouth but was actually in her hand. His lips touched hers softly and neither of them pulled away immediately. However, when Sara did pull back, her cheeks were faintly flushed with embarrassment.

"That was a set-up, wasn't it?" he jessed.

"I told you to hold on a second."

"Well, I obviously didn't hear you… not that I mind that I didn't hear you."

"Lime?" she offered, holding it up.

"No, your lips tasted it like it."

Sara didn't know what else to do so she poured more tequila into their shot glasses and then set the bottle back onto the table. She could barely feel the effects of the alcohol. It was only a shot but she felt like her head was getting light already.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Nick said simply.

"Hmm?" Sara replied, turning her head to look at him.

Nick's hand cupped the side of her face as he bent his head to her neck. His tongue lapped up the salt that had been forsaken on her throat. He didn't stop immediately, even though he had licked up all the salt. He was definitely making sure that he didn't miss a grain and it didn't appear that Sara minded much since she was leaning into him and arching her neck further to the side to allow better access.

Sara wasn't sure when something had changed between the two of them. Maybe it was when he asked her out for a couple drinks, or when he held her hand in the parking lot, or maybe it was right then in the booth off of one another. Either way, she didn't seem to mind and she knew it wasn't the two shots that she had already consumed thinking for her. She wanted this and had for a long time. It was sad that she had to get herself in front of a bottle to figure it out.

Already, Nick was leaning back in his seat as he refilled the shots glasses for a third time. Apparently, he hadn't grabbed enough packages of salt and there was half of the lime left forsaken on the table with the empty packets of salt.

Nick handed Sara her shot and then held up his in a toast.

"To tequila," he said, not able to think of anything else.

"And Greg for finding us this place," Sara added, giving the club a once over with mock disgust before downing her shot like Nick.

There was a silence that past between them as their shot glasses were dropped back down, bottoms first, onto the surface of the table. They were both staring at the swarm of people moving to the beat of the music that seemed to be blasting from speakers all around them. Nick broke his gaze first and smiled faintly as he gazed at Sara who was watching the crowds with fascination and maybe even envy.

"Care to dance, Miss Sidle?" wondered Nick, sliding out of the boot and holding his hand out for hers once he stood.

"That's a little too proper for this kind of place, Mr. Stokes," remarked Sara, nodding to a couple that was taking PDA to a new level.

"Fine. You wanna grind?" he smirked as her jaw dropped a little. "Better?"

"More blunt," she corrected.

"Well, you can't expect too much."

"I guess not."

Finally taking his hand in hers, Sara allowed herself to be swallowed up by the people who would have suffocated a claustrophobic in seconds with the close proximity of bodies. Sara stood still in front of Nick and was almost immediately knocked into by someone else. Lucky for her, Nick had quick reflexes and caught her in his arms.

"That's more like it," he grinned.

"Someone pushed me."

"You needed it."

"It's okay to move, Sar," Nick teased after a minute of just watching her standing in his arms, looking at all the people around them.

"I, um, don't really…uh, dance much…ever."

"Come on. I'm sure you've got some moves pent up in there," he smirked, tapping lightly on her sternum with his finger.

"No," she laughed nervously, "I really don't."

"All right, then. I'll just bring them out."

Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her flush against his body and she instinctively wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Her leg fit in between both of his and it wasn't long before Nick didn't have to move her hips for her.

"That's my girl," he drawled out.

One of his hands moved around to the small of her back and urged her closer to him. Her breasts were pressed against his chest just like her hips and his own. She felt the heat emanating off of his body and washing over her own not to mention his familiar scent as well. If she hadn't felt the need to not embarrass herself, Sara would have leaned in even closer to him and taken a large inhale of his cologne. It wasn't strong and overwhelming but it was slightly musky and all man.

"See, Sar. It ain't so bad."

"No, I suppose not."

Of course it wasn't bad. She was in the middle of a dance floor of some club for twentysomethings' and she was practically dry humping Nick Stokes in public without being arrested. How much better did it get?

The tempo of the song increased and they matched the speed with their movements. The move of her hips was more intense and defined, which Nick completely appreciated.

The hand that was not on the small of her back was now at the base of her neck, slowly slipping into her hair. When his fingers got tangled in her curly locks, he gently – giving her plenty of time to pull away if she wanted – eased her face closer to his, bringing their lips ultimately together. It was smooth and sensual kiss in the beginning, utterly defiant of the music that their bodies were obeying, until their mouths decided to match the tempo of the song, making the kiss hungrier and more fervent than it was before.

There wasn't much for Sara to think about except for how Nick's mouth fit perfectly with hers. She could taste the tequila on his tongue that was lightly gliding against hers. She ever wanted it to stop but since asphyxiation wasn't on her agenda, she pulled away, not realizing that her left hand had a fistful of Nick's short chestnut hair and her other hand had slipped under his t-shirt at the hip. His hands were exactly in decent situations either. The hand that he been on her back was now firmly gripping her behind and encouraging her hips to grind against him. His other hand was massaging the base of her neck and he had noticed now that it was beginning to slip, now resting just above her collarbone.

"Should we go sit down," Nick breathed out at last.

"Sounds good to me."

Taking her by the hand, Nick weaved them throw people until they were finally sitting in their booth. Sara might as well have been in Nick's lap at that point since she was basically sitting on top of him, pouring them some shots.

Half of the bottle was finished an hour later after more dancing and groping on the floor to the music. Sara was completely shot and Nick was almost there.

"I've never seen a woman so drunk before after," Nick paused and counted the number of shots on his fingers, "six shots."

"I tried to…" she paused and tried to set not spill the tequila in her glass, "that tequila and I aren't buddies."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"It makes me do bad things."

"Name it, Sidle."

Sara slowly sipped at her shot glass and looked at him while she did it.

"I don't wanna. It's embarrassing."

"You're embarrassing yourself a helluva lot more sipping at a shot glass."

"I don't want it to spill," she defended.

The glass was empty and discarded as carefully as she could muster back onto the table. She leaned back half against the padded booth wall and half against Nick's shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her waist, his fingers touching the small patch of skin where her shirt had ridden up on the side.

"We should call a cab back."

"But we're not done yet, Nicky," Sara slurred, pointing in the bottle's general direction. "You can't let it go to waste. That's sacrilege."

"I wasn't aware that alcohol had its own religion."

"You're from Texas, Nicky. You should know that."

"Beer does. Jack Daniels does."

Nick tried to pull out his cell phone but it proved harder when light-headed. As he looked for the number of a local cab company in his address book, Sara had resorted to sipping from the bottle, not bothering with the glasses.

"That's why I brought you something to drink it in," Nick stated, taking the bottle from her grasp and having a fair swig.

"I always spill."

"Surprising since you always have a steady hand."

"Oh, I'll show you a steady hand," she purred, leaning into him and running her hand up from his knee to the inside of his denim-clad thigh.

Nick didn't get much time to respond to her innuendo since the operator for the taxi service picked up after it had been ringing several times. Nick told them where he was; glad to find out that they already had the address since he wasn't in his right state of mind to remember it.

Closing his cell phone and staring at the woman half sitting in his lap who was idly rubbing circles on the inside of his leg.

"What did you say, sugar?" he drawled out, his voice a little uneven.

"Hmm?" she wondered, completely oblivious.

Both of their eyes were heavy and since Sara was far more wasted than her counterpart, it took her longer to respond to conversation and the like.

"Something about showing me a steady hand?"

"What?"

The comment was lost on her despite the fact that she had said it.

"Come on, Sara. We should wait outside for the cab."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Only the characters don't belong to me. I'm just on a loan.

**Rating:** PG-13? I don't know.

**A/N:** Wow, I wasn't expecting quite this response. Thank you!

_Julie_: I'm sorry, m'dear. Pitch up camp. The next update might be tonight (this morning), tomorrow. Who knows?

_Anushka_: I was inspired, yes. Aren't you glad?

_Cheryl_: Secretly, Trojan is sponsoring me and I make millions endorsing their products. No, sadly, that is a lie. I just believe in safe sex and not drinking in driving. Plus, I think Nick and Sara do too.

_Grrl_: I knew it! Of course I never go with my gut feeling. Oh well.

_FoxRox_: Thank you. I enjoy neck licking. Call me Claire.

_Jacinda_: Everybody's feeling the Stetson.

_Outrageous_: You said, 'yeah buddy.' I love you.

_Ebabe_: Emily, right? Yeah, DarkDreamer gave it as a challenge.

_Ash_: I'm really glad that you like it. I was worried that you wouldn't. Nick in a cowboy hat? Who could resist?

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sara stared at the cards in her hands and then at Nick who was busy mulling over his hand. She had was successful thus far, not losing a single item of clothing but Nick had already lost his socks and shoes to her since he hadn't made one pair yet whereas Sara had made two.

"Gotta four?" he asked, his mouth murmuring the words against the lip of his beer can.

"Go fish," she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering if the cards look a little hazy to you or not. Like maybe the three you're seeing is really an eight."

Sara looked up from her eyes with an expression on her face that was no amused.

"I've sobered up a bit, Nicky."

"Then obviously, you need another shot of tequila," Nick stated, already pouring her another shot.

"That's the last thing I need," she muttered, accepting the little glass she was offered before downing the liquid in a gulp, almost loving the familiar burn in the back of her throat.

"Your turn, darlin'."

Sara looked from her cards to the pairs she had in front of her to Nick who was watching her patiently. She saw the card she wanted to ask him, she knew the suit was diamonds and that it was read but the number in the corner was slightly blurry.

"Um…"she started, squinting at the card.

"Need some help?"

"No, I got it."

She counted how many diamonds were on the card with her finger and then said proudly, "Six?"

He grumbled and then handed over his six of clubs. She smiled as she laid her card on top of his.

"I believe your shirt is next, Mr. Stokes."

He was just about to comply when he noticed her error, which caused him to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Uh, Sar? That's a seven of diamonds, not a six."

"What are you talking about? I counted the diamonds!" she remarked incredulously, squinting down at the card and beginning to count the little diamonds with her finger once more.

"And seven," he added when she missed the one in the middle.

"Shit."

"I think you need to lose your shoes for that," he grinned.

"Whatever," she muttered.

Pushing her chair back, she glared at him before bending forward to pull of her shoes. She threw them down onto the floor and then pulled herself closer to the table.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't count."

"I can count just fine and in five different languages too!" she boasted.

"Oh yeah? Which ones?"

"English, French, Spanish, Italian, and German and Portuguese," she said, listing them off and counting them off on each finger.

"That's six, sugar."

"No it isn't."

"Should I make you lose your shirt too?"

"Why don't I just lose everything?" she said.

It was supposed to be a bit of a joke and she almost spat the words out at him but Nick's interested was piqued and she saw it.

"Yeah, why don't you?"

"Because I haven't had enough tequila yet."

"Then let me pour you another," he commented, taking up her shot glass and pouring the last of the liquid into it.

Sara smiled victoriously. There was no way she was going to be pissed enough to actually remove her clothes by having one more swallow of alcohol, though she had to admit, she was getting there. Clearly, she couldn't see straight, her head was light and her eyelids were heavy. She knew that if she stood up, she would probably sway because she was already starting to in her seat.

"Don't worry. I got more in my kitchen."

The tequila hadn't really affected Nick, it appeared since his stride hadn't changed much though she noticed he gripped the wall and the edge of the counter for a bit of support. His drawl was thicker and she could hear more of the twang in his voice when he spoke.

Sure enough, he came back with a smug grin on his thin lips, his cheeks slightly flushed, and a bottle three-quarters full of more tequila.

"Peachy," she muttered, nursing her glass.

"I don't think we should play strip Go Fish. We should make it a drinking game."

"Fine by me."

"Every time you have to fish, you take a hit?"

Sara snickered and nodded. His choice of words made her think they were doing drugs or something.

"Sure."

"Gotta queen, Sidle?"

"Go fish," she said, reaching for the bottle to pour him a shot. "You should just grab a bunch of glasses and we can have them already filled up."

"So you _can_ think when you're half pissed," he teased, getting up again and making his way to the kitchen, coming back with a couple more glasses.

Sara studied the tiny glasses that he set down on the table, grabbing one to read what it said. It had a picture of the state of Texas and its name above it. There were a bunch of other little things around the state that Sara assumed were associated with Nick's home but since her vision wasn't proving to be good, she didn't bother to look any closer.

"Like 'em?" Nick asked, filling the glasses as he spoke.

"Did you buy these yourself?"

"Of course. It's a little taste of home."

Sara snorted lightly at what could have been considered a pun. Nick's glass was empty a moment later and Sara knew that she wasn't going to last much longer if she had to keep downing tequila.

"King?" she asked.

"Go Fish."

Picking up the closest Texas shot glass to her, she grabbed a card that was face down with her free hand. The burn was in the back of her throat again and she slammed the glass down on the table in slight reaction to the sensation in her throat and to the fact that she knew she was beginning to lose.

"Got an eight?" he drawled, watching her with a close eye and a smirk.

Reluctantly, she slid her card across the table to him, watching it go from her hand. Her eyes looked up and met his, waiting for the command to come any second.

"Panties."

"Is that smirk permanently on your face, Stokes?"

"Some times. More around you than any one else."

"Bastard," she muttered.

"Take 'em off, darlin'."

With keen eye, Nick gazed at her standing up a bit and hooking her thumbs into the sides of her underwear underneath her skirt. He could really see what she was doing until he saw the silky garment slide down her legs. Unfortunately, the table blocked the rest of the view but he still had an ardent look in his eyes. He saw it drop to the floor but didn't hear it.

"Unless you want them?" she said sardonically.

"You're still a sassy little thing when you're drunk, aren't ya?" he chuckled.

"I'm not drunk."

"Pretty damn close."

"Just give me your three."

"I don't have one."

"Bullshit."

"I'd show you but then you'd know my cards."

"I'd forget them anyways," she murmured, reaching for a card off the table and then a shot glass.

"That tequila's really making you lose, hmm?"

"Watch it, Stokes."

"I mean, I'm sure if you were sober you would have realized what a bad idea it was to play me at Go Fish. I'm the champion, Sar. Once you have a few siblings and you drive to your cabin that's five hours away every summer, you catch on to a few things."

"What're you talking about? Go fish has no skill to it."

"You remember what cards they don't have, that's the skill."

"That's dumb."

"Not when you're playing strip Go Fish, it ain't."

Her eyes rolled in her head as she let out a rather loud sigh. She was definitely beginning to feel a little drunker than she had a few minutes ago.

"Jesus, Nick, would you turn down the heat in this place? It's a furnace."

"That's the booze talking to you but I wouldn't mind if you lost your top to cool down."

"Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind either."

Nick raised his eyebrow. He didn't know if she realized what she had just said. "What was that?"

"I'm thinking about it, Nicky, don't push it."

He held up his hands in defense and feigned innocence. "Gotta nine?"

She handed it over to him and said, "I thought we said weren't going to play strip Go Fish any more?"

"Hey, you willingly took off your underwear."

"You ordered me to."

"If I ordered you to drop to – Never mind. Don't answer that," he said, shaking his head.

"Drop to what, Nicky?" she smiled, gazing at him intently as well as sultrily.

"Nothing."

"My knees?" she finished for him.

"Not only are you sassier but you're definitely less inhibited."

"Yeah, I believe we already discussed how amazing tequila is."

"Just take a shot and we'll call it even, 'kay?"

"Fine," she shrugged and did as he said.

Their conversation had shifted from bantering to flirting and Sara was now in the mood to push a few of his buttons. Her mind was thinking straight and it was all thanks to the tequila. The heat of the apartment was still getting to her and though she could have asked if Nick had anything else to wear, she wanted to see him drool and squirm where he sat. Ever since they left the club, Sara couldn't stop thinking about how right it felt to be in his arms, flush with his body, and how wonderful it was to have his lips molded with hers.

Sara found the perfect opportunity when Nick studied his cards for a long minute, shifting them around in his hand and deciding which one he wanted to play next. When he looked back up Sara was sitting calmly in her chair as if nothing had happened in an emerald green bra with lace for the sides that wrapped around her torso. She was studying her cards like he had been until his jaw dropped to the table at the sight of Sara Sidle in her bra.

"Jack?" she questioned, looking up and meeting his eyes. "What? I told you it's hot in here."

"Um… yeah, I uh, gotta jack," he stumbled out, never taking his eyes off of her as he handed over his card.

"This is a ten but I've got that too."

Nick chanced a look down and picked the right card this time, giving it to her.

"Nick, it's not like you haven't seen a woman in a bra before."

"Yeah, but I haven't seen _you_ in a bra before or anything else like that."

"Would you like to?"

Nick snapped out of his pseudo reverie and frowned at her. "Sar, you're drunk, I can't… do that."

"Trust me, it's consensual, Nicky. I wouldn't take my clothes off for just anyone."

"That's comforting."

"It's true," she stated, slipping out of her chair.

As she predicted, she was a little clumsy on her feet but she managed to make it to the other side of the dining room table where he was without stumbling or falling flat on her face. Once she had reached him, she bent down to whisper in his ear. Instead, she traced the outline of his ear with her tongue and then tugged on the lobe with her cheek.

"I'll be in your room, Nicky," she whispered softly.

Nick turned his head and watched her stride confidently but carefully to his room. She didn't look once over her shoulder to see if he was following.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I'm in denial aboutGeorge not being mine.

**Rating:** Eh...PG-13 tops. It's only that way because of how men often wake up. : D

**A/N:** I know I'm not supposed to leave a/n in the form of responses to reviews but these a/n are really old so I figured I just leave them. Sorry Ash for taking so long to update! I know you understand life and well, lack of inspirations.

Rynn: Yes, it was intentional. I wondered if you'd notice.

Audra: Good thinking. Who could forget about the bed?

Cheryl: How to make any game not innocent: make it strip.

Jessica: Tequila + Nick. I think it's a good combination.

Julie: You don't have marshmallows? Here, I'll give you some.

Monica: Yes, it was a play on 'particular brand of vodka.'

MadGeorge: Most of the stuff I make them do is OOC. That's why I love fanfiction. You'll notice if you read more of my writing that I don't really try to keep them in character some times.

Kate: Who told you about the sandbox? That was only once and let's just say sand went where it shouldn't. That must be why we get along so well. I have a reputation? … Wow. Neck licking – Yeah, that's me. It beats a foot fetish. You rock my dirty socks.

Ash: Yes, it is my job to strip the innocence off of everything and make it dirty. Nick did have a jack… we all know it and I'm glad you noticed.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

He was fidgeting in his chair, wondering if following her into his bedroom was such a wise idea. They were friends, really good friends, and they were both bordering on the state of inebriation. There was no way he would be able to forgive himself if Sara woke up tomorrow morning regretting having done something with him. He valued her too much to screw up over tequila.

Carefully, he gripped the edge of the table and pushed back. His world span in a slow circle once he stood up probably a little too fast. He cursed tequila, glaring at the open bottle on the table littered with cards and empty shot glasses. Letting out a shaky breath, Nick slowly made his way out of the room and down the hallway that led to his bedroom. His door was open, the room was dark, and when he turned on the lamp on the bedside table and saw what was on his bed, he cracked a smile. Sara was curled up on her side, still wearing her skirt and bra, with her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling evenly.

He hadn't bothered to make his bed that morning so the blankets were all over the place. He pulled the comforter over Sara's sleeping form. She appeared so peaceful on his side of the bed, her expression at ease while she rested.

There wasn't really a way to explain how he felt when he slipped off his remaining clothing, found a pair of clean pajama bottoms in his top drawer, and crawled into bed with someone already in it. He moved closer to Sara, feeling the warmth of her body next to his. There was a large in him to reach out and touch her, maybe even pull her to his side but he fought it. Instead, he spooned up against her backside, his arm loosely draped over her waist. His head rested flat over her naval and he was surprised when her smaller, more feminine hand found his in her sleep.

His warm breath caressed her neck and over her shoulder. Her chestnut hair was splayed across the pillow that they were both sharing.

It was an oddity that he didn't feel uncomfortable holding her in his arms. If anything, the current state they were in seemed familiar and utterly right. His lips gently kissed the back of her neck and he inhaled the scent of her perfume that she woe just for him. Neither Catherine nor Sara wore perfume to work since it often became a distraction at crime scenes. Now Nick could relish in her scent all he wanted. He figured he should enjoy it while it lasted since he didn't know when the next time he would be able to sleep with Sara in his arms again.

The remaining thoughts running through his head were of the woman nestling back into his embrace. He was waiting to see what the morning would hold for them both, hoping there would be no awkwardness between them because that was the last thing that he wanted to happen.

* * *

Something very warm and succinctly male was pressed up behind her when she woke up hours later. There was the sun trying to filter through the heavy curtains of the window unsuccessfully. The light would have normally stung her eyes but her back was to it and it was a lot darker in the room than her usual bedroom. And then she remembered that she wasn't in her bedroom; she wasn't even in her own apartment. 

When she stretched out her legs, moving only slightly, she felt the arm around her waist pull her impossibly closer to the body behind her. Sara looked over her shoulder and nearly melted when she saw the face of Nick Stokes asleep. She would have said he appeared to be what she guessed he would have looked like as a little boy but she was a little distracted by the prominent male appendage pressing against her that reminded her he wasn't six. There was a flush in her cheeks and she turned her head back, away from him, just in case he woke up and found her staring at him.

She looked down and realized that she was at least still wearing some of her clothes. Her emerald green bra was still in tact, though in slight upheaval, and her skirt was riding up. Embarrassment flooded her expression and she instantly tried to yank down her skirt to where it belonged but it proved to hard in Nick's arms and lying on her side. Sara tried to roll on her back but she only ended up on her left side, flush and face to face with Nick. The edge of the bed was behind her and any movement backwards would have sent her falling to the floor.

Nick was rolling onto his back and pulling her with him before she could stop him. Her body was now on top of his, her face nestled in between the spot where his neck met his shoulder, her hands on Nick's bare chest underneath her. She wiggled her legs around slightly, trying to find a comfortable position with her restricting skirt and when she rubbed against something hard, she froze instantly and watched his face to see if he would wake. The man slept like the dead, she realized.

"I hate mornings," she muttered to herself, slightly uncomfortable with her pelvis being pressed to his.

She really didn't want him to wake up and be embarrassed since it was obviously something no man could control while he slept. However, Sara would have paid a pretty penny to know what he was dreaming about, especially when one of his hands slipped down her back, over her behind and gripped the back of her thigh, urging her leg up to the space on the bed next to his hip. She suppressed a sound that had risen in her throat since she was now pressed more firmly against him. She noticed that he was begin to stir awake and when he blinked his eyes a few times until his vision focused, he got an eyeful of some milky white cleavage.

"Good morning," she murmured, hoping her smile wouldn't falter.

He raised the hand that was not gripping the back of her thigh and gently caressed the side of her face.

"How's your head?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep making his accent stronger.

"Surprisingly okay," she said. This time her smile was genuine.

There was in fact a dull ache in her head, especially behind her eyes, and she had to admit that her throat was definitely drier than most mornings. It felt scratchy and like it had been in use all of last night. Nothing some hot soup and Advil couldn't cure, she figured.

Sara suddenly realized that she was probably heavy on his chest, so she sat back on her heels, instantly regretting it. She saw him struggle to fight back a sound that she heard in his throat. She swallowed hard and avoided his gaze.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" she trailed off and began to alleviate some of the pressure off of his lap.

He chuckled and sat her back down, this time successfully biting back a moan. There was a lazy smile on his lips and something in his eyes that she couldn't explain.

"If anything, Sar, I should be the one to apologize."

"You can't help it."

"I suppose, though I'm definitely helping it by letting you sit there," he grinned deviously.

She tried to get up but he stopped her again.

"I don't mind unless you do?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

She shook her head since forming words would have proved to be a waste of time. There was still a flush in her cheeks and she was avoiding his eyes. She was surprised that she was more embarrassed to be sitting in his lap than to be sitting in his lap wearing no underwear and no shirt. Self-consciously, she folded her arms over her chest and found a fascinating spot on the ground to look at.

"Hey, Sar, if this is too much…" he began, concern lacing his features.

"Did we do anything last night?" she asked suddenly, this time meeting his gaze.

"No, of course not."

"Then where's the rest of my clothes?"

"You don't remember?" he chuckled, smiling up at her.

"Not really," she replied honestly, running her fingers through her hair. "I mean, I remember tequila and I remember cards…oh."

"Remember now?"

She nodded gently.

Somehow sitting in his lap didn't seem awkward anymore, just like waking up in his arms. She watched him sit up and she adjusted to his new position, wrapping her legs around his waist loosely, her feet resting on the bed behind him. She felt like she could have purred when his arm smoothly slid up her back to cradle her neck, fingers slipping into her hair. Realizing that her skirt was riding up again, she struggled to pull it down and he laughed softly at her poor attempt.

"I don't care."

"You may not, but I certainly do."

"I already told you that if you're not comfortable with this, you're free to go."

But she was comfortable with it, probably more comfortable with it than she should have been. She wasn't going to question herself and why she was allowing him to touch her, why she was still sitting in his lap wearing next to nothing. If asked to, she would admit to having a crush on him for the past few years. There was no reason to hide it now. However, she was beginning to wonder if Nick's feelings had been dormant too or if they were simply born last night. She was pining for the former of the two.

"What?" he whispered, his hand coming around to cup the side of her face.

"It's nothing," she answered softly.

"This isn't new, Sar," he stated, as if reading her thoughts. "And it wasn't something born from tequila."

She was watching her hand that was resting on his chest. Her fingertip was tracing a small pattern on his chest as a distraction. This whole morning she had found it hard to meet his eyes, something that had never been a problem for her until now. She didn't like it. She hated feeling vulnerable and she hated cowering but that was exactly what she had been reduced to and it was nobody's fault but her own.

"Look at me, darling," Nick drawled out, tipping her chin up.

Obedience wasn't something she was familiar with but she complied nonetheless.

"I like you. Hell, I have ever since the day I met you."

"We were throwing bodies off of the roof of a hotel," she said incredulously.

"I remember."

"You disliked me. I could tell by the look you gave me and the look you gave Grissom."

"That's not true. I was in shock that Grissom didn't have enough confidence in our team but I'm glad that he brought you, Sara, or else I never would have met you. And you can't lie and say you don't feel the same because I know that you do," he grinned.

She slapped his chest lightly and smiled down. "Promise you won't tell Greg. You might damage his ego."

"Oh, he's the first person I'm telling just so I can see his ego deflate."

"Speaking of egos that need to be deflated," she said, raising her eyebrow as she met his eyes.

"I don't think it's my ego that needs to go down," he smirked, his tongue in his cheek.

"Yeah, have fun with that," she commented, quickly jumping out of his lap.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" he called after her, climbing out of bed.

"I'm getting dressed," she said over her shoulder to him. He was at the end of the hall, following her into the living room where the mess they had made last night was.

"Oh man," he groaned, eyeing up the tequila stained cards. He just hoped that they hadn't ruined the table too.

That was when something black on the floor caught his eye. Hooking one finger into the silk garment, he lifted it up for Sara to see and gawk at.

"Give me those," she demanded in a low voice.

Nick chuckled and moved around the table when she started to advance on him. "I don't think so, sugar. I think I might keep these."

She was gaping at him when he stuffed her panties into the front pocket of his jeans that he had slipped on when she had left him alone in his bedroom.

"Nicolas Stokes, you give me those right now."

"Didn't anyone teach you to say 'please'?"

"Didn't anyone teach you about taking things that aren't yours?"

"They're mine now," he chuckled darkly.

"You going to wear them?" she asked incredulously, still trying to get close enoughto him but that was proving to be difficult and fruitless.

"No."

"Then what are you going to do with them, hmm?"

Nick paused for affect, giving her his best devious look filled with an emotion that Sara wasn't used to seeing in a man's eyes when he looked at her. "You don't want to know." His voice was low and husky, making Sara's legs turn into jelly almost instantly.

"Fine," she stumbled out a moment later, "have them. I've got plenty others."

But she didn't have plenty other panties that were black silk and her favorite. She would get those back but since blunt demands and intimidation weren't working, she figured she might as well try reverse psychology though it seldom worked.

"Nice try, Sar, but it won't work."

He was still looking at her in that way that made her want to melt into a pool of liquid lust right there in his living room if she didn't have too much pride. She licked her bottom lip nervously and watched how his gaze followed the movement.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, moving towards the kitchen.

He had to pass by her to make it into the room and when he did, she made a reach for his left front pocket. Unfortunately for her, Nick saw her reach out before she got purchase. He stopped her with a simple grab of her wrist. Sara was one to put up a fight and Nick should have known that. So when she began to struggle out of his grasp but trying to get what she wanted out of his pocket, Nick wasn't sure exactly what to do.

All right, so reverse psychology hadn't worked like she had hoped. Sara mentally sighed as she jerked her arm away from Nick though the action was pointless. Drastic measures would have to ensue, she noted, thinking of what could possible qualify as 'drastic'.

Nick found that the only way to keep her still was to press her against the nearest wall. She was incompetent and unable to move with the wall behind her and Nick's body sandwiching her. She let out a dramatic sigh and instantly stopped trying to break free. He was holding both of her wrists at her sides but Sara was more focused on how close his face was to hers.

"Nick," she murmured, her gaze moving from his eyes down to his parted lips.

It was then that Sara decided maybe leading him on by using her femininity as an advantage wasn't such a good idea. Not with the way he was currently looking at her like he could devour her whole. It was blatant that he was trying to control himself from doing something he figured she didn't want. But he couldn't have been more wrong because Sara realized that what he wanted was _exactly_ what she was yearning for.

The distance was made smaller when Sara leaned into him, glancing up into his eyes before brushing her lips gently against his. He didn't react immediately, just simply stared down into her eyes almost disbelievingly. She rested her head back against the wall, waiting for him to make his move.

* * *

A/N: There's an update, Ash! A little longer than I anticipated but I figured you wouldn't mind. : D Hope you enjoyed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine because if it were, Catherine and Warrick would be together, as would Nick and Sara. Nick also wouldn't have such a childish haircut and Greggo would go back to his old self. But that's just me.

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the reviews! I heart you people.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The back of his knuckles caressed along the side of her cheek lightly. Sara was watching him with wide eyes when she felt his fingertips sweep gently along the curve of her neck, to her shoulder where he inconspicuously brushed the strap of her bra off her milky white shoulder. His lips replaced his fingers on her shoulder, giving her soft kisses until he reached the flesh below her jaw. His teeth were nipping, working the skin until it left a possessive mark where his mouth had been. A quiet, almost suppressed moan filled his ear as he caught the lobe of her ear in between his teeth, tugging with a little more force before he moved up along the outer shell.

His hands were gripping her hips hard, keeping her firmly in place against his utterly masculine body. There was no way he could resist her now, not even if she begged for him to stop. He hitched up her right leg so it wrapped around him, bringing her closer to him instantly.

The wall was unyielding behind her and she almost resented it for being so. She felt like she was suffocating, like she needed oxygen and needed it badly. Pride and mere timidity caused her to attempt to keep her breath even, like what Nick was doing to her neck didn't affect her at all. However, lust and simple lack of caring any longer prevailed so when a long and heady groan slipped past her lips as Nick began to grind his pelvis against hers, Nick chuckled low in his throat at her, pleased that she had stopped trying to restrain herself.

"That's my girl," he murmured out, whispering the words like a benediction into her ear.

_His girl_, Sara thought to herself and the thought didn't seem to bother her one bit.

Her gaze had been focused on the bland white ceiling so it took her an extra moment to realize that Nick had discontinued his ministrations and was looking at her in a way that made her want to give him _anything_. Now _that_ was a thought that frightened her.

Their faces were so close together, his breaths grazing her cheek as he looked intently into her eyes. She wanted so desperately for him to kiss her, possibly even for him to have his way with her right then and there, but she refused to move. What they did and how far they would go was his decision now, something Sara decided that might not have been such a wise idea.

His hips were teasing hers with a slow, leisure pace that was beginning to drive her wild and causing her to want a faster, more satisfying speed that would likely quell the desire in her loins.

"Nick," she said softly, looking up at him from underneath her dark lashes.

Her face had a rosy tint to it from their shared body heat and from her desire, while her body was beginning to tremble from suppressed urges and oppressed lust for him all these years. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take before she would scream.

There was a small smile on his handsome face when he smoothed her wild, curly hair from her pretty face. He could see slight dark circles underneath her bright, smoldering eyes and he was genuinely worried for her. Maybe he would have to make sure she got a few more hours of sleep at night. However, he figured, if was the one to be making sure she slept at night, he doubted that they would be doing everything but sleeping in bed.

"Tell me something, Sar," he asked in a hushed but faintly husky tone.

"What?" she replied, searching his face, her eyes landing on his lips at the end.

"Would you be completely opposed if I were to kiss you?"

"I never thought you to be the type to ask for a kiss, Nick," she said, her voice sounding slightly incredulous.

"Then what's my type?"

"You seem to be the kind of man who would take a kiss over asking for one."

He shrugged gently. "It's more of a courtesy."

"For whom?" she responded, raising a well-manicured eyebrow.

There weren't really any words on his tongue to answer her question. The immediate answer for him would have been her, it was courtesy for her, but when he thought of it, it was for him as well. He didn't want to be rejected if he just dove in and overwhelmed her, though she was the one who initiated everything.

Instead of answering her question like he assumed she expected, Nick leaned in closer, more than invaded her space, and found purchase in fusing his lips to hers in a seering and adulterated kiss. Fire rose in her veins and lust was coursing through her body, straight to her loins. Nick's hand, the one that didn't have a handful of her hair, had found its way down her back to her behind, grabbing a firm handful of what it found there. He was pulling her lower body closer to his once more and he decided that it was a justifiable idea to grind his pelvis perfectly into hers, making her go slack in his arms right then and there.

Sara was used to the feelings that were churning inside of her. She knew love and had even been known to experience lust but she had never felt such desire as she was feeling now. Never in her entire life did she want someone so badly like she did now. She was quite prepared to scream to the Heavens and beg for everything. That's exactly what she wanted from him at that moment: everything.

The connection of their lips was broken a long moment later because they found that breathing through their noses would only suffice for a short time. Her eyes were wide and doe like, questions and newfound emotions surfacing. Sara's tongue traced her bottom lip as her gaze followed from his chestnut eyes, along the stubble of his chin, and to his slightly parted lips.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you how long I've wanted to do that," he chuckled out.

There was a faint blush in her cheeks as she let out a small sigh of content. Her eyes were elsewhere until his finger tipped her chin up, her eyes immediately connecting with his.

"Do you want me to stop?" he murmured against her cheek, his fingers tracing small patterns on her hip.

"Don't ever stop," she whispered into his ear, nipping at the lobe with her teeth.

"I promise," he said, pulling back and looking intently into her eyes. "I promise."

* * *

Nobody seemed to notice the two of them arriving together to the crime lab, either that or nobody seemed to care. Nick had swung by Sara's apartment and allowed her sometime to fix herself up, shower, and change her clothes while he drove into town and got them coffee. There was never a moment of silence the entire car ride there and they both found ease in each other that they had never found in another person before.

Sara was smiling as she sipped her coffee, walking to the front door of the familiar building like she had so many times before, only this time she wasn't alone. This time she was with Nick and it was apparent that he wanted people to know about them for he slipped his hand into hers and gripped tightly. Her eyes flashed up to his questioningly and he noticed out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked.

Always the considerate gentleman, Sara smiled to herself.

"Yes."

"Good," he replied grinning as he opened the front door for her. "Oh, Sara?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, waiting for him to continue. She wasn't expecting him to lean in and kiss her full on the mouth before they walked into the lobby but it seemed that he was full of surprises at that moment. For a brief amount of time, his mouth was moving against hers, urging her to respond and when she did, he moaned faintly against her mouth.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day," chuckled Warrick behind Nick.

Nick flashed a smile over his shoulder at his friend after Nick had ceased kissing Sara. Nick could see the blush that was creeping from Sara's neck up into her cheeks, her eyes elsewhere but Warrick's amused eyes.

"Get used to it, Brown," Nick said lightly, urging Sara through the door with his hand flat on the small of her back.

"So how long have you been hiding this from us?"

"Hiding what?" stepped in Catherine, looking from Warrick's handsome face to Nick's.

"Nicky's got a girlfriend," Warrick teased.

"Really? Who?"

"You're looking at her," Nick answered, his arm wrapping around Sara's waist. Her eyes were still on the floor and the embarrassed flush was still in her cheeks.

"For real?"

The question was directed the brunette with her eyes down and Sara bit her bottom lip in apprehension. Sighing, she lifted her head up and looked Catherine straight in the eyes before she saw someone over the blonde's shoulder, who had stopped in the middle of the hallway with a look of incredulity on his face.

"For real," she said firmly, locking eyes with Grissom's.

Grissom nodded, having heard the majority of the conversation from afar, and turned on his heel, walking from the direction he just came.

"How you guys going to break it to Gil?" said Catherine, folding her arms over her chest and not even bothering to hide the amusement on her pretty face.

"I think he'll be okay," answered Sara, resting her hand on Nick's chest and looking up into Nick's face. "Just as long as we don't contaminate any evidence or make improper use of the break room couch."

The four of them started to head to the locker room to prepare for their shift. Nick and Sara both felt that there was a time and a place for them to show their affections for one another so they kept their PDA's to a minimum at the crime lab. Nick's pinky finger was hooked with Sara's, and that was their subtle way of holding hands.

"You're going to have to let down Greg easy," mentioned Catherine, flashing a smile at her female friend.

"Why Greg?" wondered Nick, opening up his locker and pulling out his watch and his badge.

"Greg's had a thing for Sara for the past few years," commented Warrick, a humored expression on his face.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice, Nick," Sara said, slipping on her vest. "I mean he hasn't been exactly subtle about it."

"Well, I'll make sure that stops," he muttered.

"Do you guys want to go for a drink this weekend?" wondered Warrick. "I heard about this great place off the strip."

"As long as there's no tequila," muttered Sara under her breath, but Warrick still caught the last of her sentence.

"Tequila not your best friend?"

"Not quite," she said quietly, slamming her locker shut while Nick was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's wrong with tequila?" asked Catherine, blatantly confused.

"Nothing," she answered evenly, sending Nick a hard glare for finding humor in the situation.

Warrick and Catherine both looked at Nick for the real answer.

"Well," urged Catherine, raising her shapely eyebrow.

"Tequila makes her clothes fall off," Nick drawled out, a wide grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** This is me, jumping around, laughing maniacally because I'm finally done a story. – Sigh – Now I have a bunch of others to finish. Sorry about the semi-cheesy ending. I felt it necessary to end with the title of the story. I'm sure there were a couple people pining for a few more chapters out of this story but honestly I had no idea where I would take it. It's short. I like that. So thank you for reviewing, everyone. I can say that I truthfully have the funniest, loyalist, and all-round best reviewers. You people are awesome! 


End file.
